Breathless
by Crystallia Silver
Summary: A complete story based on Zhou Yu's ending fmv in DW5. Includes Zhou Yu x Sun Ce pairing hints.


/ I decided to write another fanfic inspired by the game. Especially after playing dw5 and seeing Zhou Yu's ending video (which is my favorite of all the Wu endings) I wanted to write something about him, who is also the character I like the most. While thinking about the affecting scene, I tried to make a story based on my personal impressions of the video./

Breathless

" _My heart was swimming_

_in words gathered by the wind_

_My voice bounded_

_into a cloud-carried tomorrow _"

_Suteki Da Ne (Isn't it beautiful?)_, Rikki

The winter sun spread its enchanting, warm hues of crimson and intense strokes of deep orange over the boundless sky and its thick clouds, while preparing to sleep behind the distant, imposing mountains.

The soft music of small waves leaving their lingering caress upon the seashore and against the sides of several ships being at anchor close to the lonely corner of the port, broke the complete quiet there.

A chill breeze crept through the thick foliage of trees casting a vague rustle that could easily escape notice of any musician's experienced hearing...

Like that of the man who was standing there alone with his intimate thoughts, thinking of _him_ and gazing the divine scenery created by the sky, clouds and the open sea...

During the blessed time that they were together in life, he constantly and with unending will, did all he could to offer Sun Ce the greatest happiness and fight his best for him. Nothing was more important to Zhou Yu than this. Even when he lost him from his side, he didn't let the wings of hope to be broken, knowing well that he had to fulfill what they started together with such faith in themselves -their kingdom- and protect its integrity from any evil wind that threatened to ruin it.

Scenes of the last, rough battle emerged on his mind... the tremendous assault of the Phoenix failed to exceed the roaring flare of the Tiger which secured the future of Wu. Even in battle -in which he possessed complete command- he carried the thought of his sworn brother to be inspired by his vivacity and courage and by all the sacred ties that bound them through the years, to give him the necessary strength.

" _I could never allow myself to fail you. Not you. I protected the most important exploit you have accomplished with your unfaltering determination, our common dream which strengthened and drew strength from our bond - our home. I feel it's been a very long time since you have gone away, leaving your lightly memory in my heart and to all those who loved you, but still time hasn't wither the warmth and yearning I always kept for you, no. My love... If only you knew how much I miss your presence...! If only it was possible for you to feel the tears I shed in the dark uttering your name in hopes of hearing you again, perhaps you could find the way to return, to see that you exist in every part of my being. I know this is a vain desire, too distant from any kind of logic and I refuse to accept it. But... I have tried, Sun Ce! It's not that I didn't try to stop my mind being trapped in the web of past thoughts and to cease losing myself all the time in our precious memories - the only refuge of mine from this hard reality. My heart resists to my rational voice and therefore I can't leave you in the past... I don't want to. It's not weakness, it's my decision and personal choice. I shall go on in my life even if I have to live with the pain that comes from the rough sensation of your absence, or not to be able to relish your enjoyable company, to touch you while feeling my heart beating hard with emotion, your overflowing enthusiasm or those tears that welled in your eyes whenever I whispered with sincerity that I love you more than my life... I still feel this way... yes. Most of everything I wish you could live these coming days with me... to assure me that there is hope and light in the horizon and cast away the dark doubt of this unknown future_..."

He ceased his thoughts with a deep sigh and immersed his spirit in the serene peace of his surroundings.

A few minutes later, a fierce wave of unbelievable surprise swept over him when a familiar and endearing voice embraced his ears.

" _Today is the dawn of a new age... right, Zhou Yu_?" He realized immediately to whom the voice belonged.

He was shocked.

The deep wonder was shown clearly on his brown eyes while his lips parted slightly as though he was searching for words to give an answer to this unexpected event.

His emotional tension was so vehement that he couldn't find the strength to wonder if this was only a delusive fulfillment of his deepest wish through fantasy...

He didn't want it be simply his fantasy.

The man turned abruptly and looked around, completely overtaken with a keen longing to see the most loved person of his life and seize him tightly in his arms like no other time...

He didn't see him. Not anywhere.

Soon, logic claimed its lost parts in Zhou Yu's mind, taken within these few, blessed seconds.

He shook his head in disappointment as a strong feeling of numbness ran through every cell of his body and he closed his eyes, trying to forget and repress the hurt. Eventually he raised his yet tearless gaze and replied firmly, " Yes it does, Sun Ce... and the winds of this age shall lift you high to the Heavens."

With these words, Zhou Yu raised his hand up to the sky, stretching his fingers slowly as if he needed to touch, to reach out the ethereal, beloved presence before it escapes to far, unknown worlds where it was impossible for him to follow as long as he was breathing...

Two tears that he unable to hold back streamed down his face till they reached his lips where they faded before the unshakable certitude that hope could still guide his life, the path he was meant to take and to keep fighting for all that he believed in...

Thanks to his dearest friend whose words sailed beyond the boundaries of this world to hearten his spirit.

/ Thank you a lot for reading this story. /


End file.
